Después de la tormenta llega la calma
by rocioklainer
Summary: El día no le podía haber ido peor a Kurt. Estaba cansado de todos. Rachel no podía ser más insoportable. Finn no soportaba la idea de que él y Kurt vivieran juntos. Quinn con el embarazo. Puck y sus gamberradas. Santana y Brittany conspirando contra el Glee Club. Y luego estaba Kurt. Harto de ver parejas felices y harto de todos. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar él a alguien?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt no podía seguir metido en su casa. Tenía que salir. No se le ocurría que canción cantar para la tarea de esta semana. Tenía que despejarse y olvidar a todos. Mientras caminaba por la calle dándole patadas a las piedras comenzó a llover. Genial, nada puede ir peor-pensó. Kurt se sentó en un poyete no le importaba mojarse.

-Eh, como sigas ahí mucho tiempo vas a resfriarte-Dijo una voz que no conocía

Kurt se giró para ver quién era el que le hablaba, vio a un chico un poco más bajo que él, moreno y vestía con una pajarita.

-Hoy no me importa mojarme, todo me va mal-Le respondió

El moreno se acercó a Kurt y le tendió una mano para levantarle.

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme aquí- le dijo, rechazando su mano.

Entonces Kurt vió como el desconocido se sentó justo al lado de él y abrió un paraguas con el que tapaba a los dos.

-Está bien, aunque no quiero que te refríes. –le dijo el chico misterioso.

Kurt se había fijado en sus ojos color avellana y se había dado cuenta de que el chico que lo acompañaba era bastante atractivo.

-Gracias, aunque no tienes que molestarte-Le dijo Kurt al chico del paraguas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el desconocido habló.

-Blaine-soltó.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kurt.

-Mi nombre es Blaine-dijo cerrando el paraguas. Había dejado de llover y parecía que el sol empezaba asomarse por aquellas horrorosas nubes negras.

-Kurt, encantado-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Kurt- levantandose del poyete-creo que he conseguido que no te resfríes-siguió-ahora tengo que irme, encantado de conocerte y, por cierto, bonitos ojos-se despidió con una sonrisa.

Kurt no sabía que decir ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se levantó del poyete y caminó hasta su casa. Le dijo hola a su padre y subió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se puso a pensar.

Sí, era de locos, un chico al que no conocía de nada se había sentado junto a él y había impedido que se mojara. Blaine. Se llamaba Blaine.

Aquel extraño muchacho le había hecho sonreír aquella tarde a Kurt. Esa noche Kurt durmió más tranquilo y se preguntó si volvería a ver a aquel chaval de ojos color avellana llamado Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt se despertó temprano. Y hoy con una sonrisa en la cara. Bajó rápido a la cocina ha hacerse el desayuno, su padre le interrumpió.

-Hoy pareces muy contento Kurt ¿qué pasa? –Le dijo extrañado

-¿A mí? Nada, estoy como siempre- Dijo sin levantar la vista de las tostadas.

Subió a vestirse y luego se despidió de su padre. Tenía que enfretarse otro día más a Rachel, Finn, el señor Schue y todos los demás. Cuando pasó por el lado del poyete en el que ayer se encontró con ese extraño chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

Antes de entrar en clase se quedó fuera tomando el aire, cuando vió a… espera era Blaine. Kurt se giró esperando que no lo viera pero era demasiado tarde. Blaine cruzaba la calle para hablar con Kurt.

-Eh, hola. ¿Te resfriaste?- Dijo. Vestía unos pantalones rojos y una camiseta negra. Y su pelo iba engominado.

-Si vuelvo a encontrarme contigo creeré que me estás siguiendo-Le dijo Kurt sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Eh, tranquilo, sólo iba a comprar unos libros.

La campana sonó y Kurt tenía que irse.

-Salvado por la campana- Dijo Blaine.

-Sí, supongo-Se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Kurt no sabía que decir este chico era algo ¿siniestro? Sí. Era un desconocido.

-Ah, y de nada por hacer que no te resfríes, me debes una- Echó una sonrisa y se alejó con paso ligero.

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué le debía una? ¿Pero qué? ¿Quién era ese Blaine?... Blaine, ves ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

Kurt se acordó de que tenía clase y salió pitando. Corrió por los pasillos y por poco no llega a clase. Se sentó en la penúltima fila junto a Mercedes.

La clase transcurría muuuuuy aburrida. Cuando Mercedes le pasó una notita a Kurt:

M:¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mejor cara

K: Nada. Hoy he dormido mejor.

*No creo que deba contarle nada a Mercedes, quiero decir no tengo que contarle nada, sólo que ayer un completo desconocido con una sonrisa maravillosa y unos ojos color avellana preciosos, quiero decir llamado Blaine me tapo de la lluvia*

M: Pues debes de dormir mejor más a menudo es un gusto verte así de contento.

K: Gracias.

*Que manía tiene todo el mundo, yo no me noto nada raro*

La clase terminó y ahora tocaba ensayos en el Glee Club. Kurt amaba el Glee Club pero estaba harto de que todos los solos los hiciera Rachel y todos los duetos Finn y esta última.

Kurt se sentó arriba en la última fila y vió como Rachel y Finn cantaban una canción juntos.

*Estos dos siempre hacen duetos, aunque ahora que lo pienso yo no tengo a nadie con quien quiera y pueda hacer un dueto*

Por fin. Final de las clases. Después de todo el día no había sido tan malo. Quizás es culpa de ese tal Blaine.

Kurt llegó a su casa y subió a su cuarto, se miró al espejo y era verdad lo que decían,tenía mejor cara. Incluso creía que sus ojos azules eran más azules ahora.

Claro que no. Se decía Kurt. Claro que no. Esto no era por él.

Terminó de estudiar y se fue al pollete. Le encantaba sentarse ahí. Desde allí podía ver la puesta de sol. Giró la cabeza y miró dónde ese chico de sonrisa encantadora había estado el día anterior, eso le sacó una sonrisa.

-Oh no, mierda. ¿Habíamos quedado? –Dijo acercándose a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? No, ¿tú y yo? No –Dijo titubeando

-Menos mal, ya pensé que la había cagado-Dijo aliviado

-Por cierto ¿Me estás siguiendo?-Dijo Kurt levantándose y poniéndose en frente.

-No, claro que no. Perdona quiero presentarme bien, ayer fue una locura. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y tengo 17 años-Termina haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué debería contarte quién soy?-Le dijo Kurt-No te conozco de nada.

-Porque me debes una ¿recuerdas? Te tape de la lluvia-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo quería mojarme, no te debo ninguna-Dijo Kurt moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Está bien… pero yo quise hacerlo y debes contármelo porque yo te he dicho quién soy-Ahora la sonrisa de Blaine era un poco menos alegre

El móvil de Kurt suena. Mercedes. Un mensaje. "Tenemos que hacer el trabajo, te estoy esperando" Lo había olvidado.

Mierda-Dijo Kurt-Lo había olvidado

-¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo Blaine mirándole a los ojos. Woa. El moreno también tenía unos ojos azules muy bontios.

-Tengo que irme, adiós- Se giró y andaba con paso ligero justo en la otra dirección a Blaine.

-Espera, tienes que decirme quié…-gritó Blaine pero Kurt ya no le escuchaba

Kurt se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, Blaine seguía allí mirándole.

-Me llamo Kurt, Kurt Hummel y también tengo 17. Listo estamos en paz- Gritó.

Blaine sonrió y se dio media vuelta se giró para ver una vez más a Kurt pero este ya estaba demasiado lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine no sabía qué hacía. El otro día vio a ese chico sentado en ese poyete y no pudo remediar acercarse. El problema era que esos ojos azules habían causado algo en él. Hoy, simplemente iba a comprar sus nuevos libros para el instituto McKinley, al que entraba nuevo y lo vio. Tuvo que acercarse y saludarlo.

Kurt, Kurt Hummel, se repetía constantemente. ¿Y si lo buscaba en My Space? *Voy a parecer un psicópata, mejor no, aunque, por otra parte ¿quién sabe si me lo volveré a encontrar?* Blaine dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Llegó a su casa y se preparó la cena. Sus padres no estaban. Fue a su habitación y tocó el piano, eso lo relajaba.

Eran las 22:00 de la noche. *¿Estará Kurt en el poyete?* Blaine empezaba a llamarse a sí mismo loco. Debería acostarse, mañana es su primer día en el instituto y no quería ir con la cara llena de ojeras.

Se acostó y antes de dormir volvió a repetirse: Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

Tarde. Era muy tarde. Blaine llegaba muy tarde a su primer día en su nuevo instituto. Salió corriendo de su casa.

*Anderson otra vez igual, ¿por qué nunca puedes llegar bien?*

Entró en el instituto. Justo a tiempo. A Blaine le esperaba un día emocionante.

Primero tenía clase de geometría. Lo malo de ser el nuevo es que todos los profesores lo presentaban delante de toda la clase y en una vale, pero en 6 no era muy agradable. Aunque hay una en la que no le importaba que le presentarán. Desde el minuto uno Blaine, estaba apuntado al Glee Club. Sólo tenía que esperar unas horas.

Después de comer y pasar por su taquilla. Era el momento. El señor Schue, el director del Glee Club le había dicho que esperara fuera. Blaine estaba fuera del aula, ansioso por entrar. Oyó como el señor Schue decía:

-¡New Directions! Quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, redoble Finn… Blaine Anderson.

El señor Schue abrió la puerta y Blaine entró. Todos tenían la cara alegre y con una sonrisa para recibir al nuevo miembro de New Directions. Todos excepto uno. Un chico moreno y con ojos azules sentado en la fila de arriba que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

*Espera, espera, espera. Ese es Kurt*

Blaine sonreía.

-Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y me alegro mucho de conoceros a todos-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

*Era él. Significa qué, ¿lo veré todos los días?*

-Bueno, Blaine, ya eres miembro de New Directions pero queremos oírte cantar, así que cuando quieras-Dijo el señor Schue dándole una palmada en el hombro a Blaine.

Blaine estaba preparado. Se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar 'Marry You' de Bruno Mars. Su voz era grave pero a la vez sensual. Cuando Blaine cogía el piano se olvidaba de todo. Eran las teclas y él.

'Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing judge

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you'

Terminó. Todos lo aplaudían. Aunque Blaine sólo miraba a esos ojos azules.

-Chicos, temed. Este chaval es genial- Dijo el señor Schue dándole un abrazo a Blaine.

Las clases terminaron y Blaine esperó a Kurt en la puerta.

*Allí está*

-Hola ojos bonitos-Le dijo sonriendo.

-O sea, no solo me sigues, ¿sino que encima te cambias de instituto por mí? Empiezo a pensar que te has enamorado de mí-Dijo Kurt mientras andaba junto a Blaine.

-Pedí el traslado antes de conocerte guapo, no te he seguido.-Dijo Blaine girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Está bien. Te creeré. Por cierto cantas muy bien. –Dijo Kurt algo rojo.

-Oh, gracias, todavía no me has visto bailar- Dijo Blaine cogiéndole la mano y dándole una vuelta.

-Eh, eh tranquilo, ya habrá tiempo-Dijo mirándolo-¿En qué instituto estudiabas?

-Estudiaba en la Academia Dalton-Le dijo Blaine.

-¡¿En la Dalton?! ¿Y qué haces en el McKinley?-Le dijo sorprendido.

-Me dijeron que estabas tú-Dijo casi sin poder contener la risa.

-Venga ya idiota, ¿qué haces aquí? –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mis padres ya no se pueden costear la Dalton así que elegí el McKinley.-Le dijo Blaine quitándole importancia.

-Bueno, pues bienvenido-le dijo con una sonrisa- Esta es mi casa. –Dijo señalando la puerta- Tengo que irme, gracias por tu compañía, ¿te veo mañana en clase? –Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Que corto se me ha hecho. Claro ya nos veremos. Hasta mañana Kurt-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Blaine- le dijo entrando en la puerta.

Blaine lo vió entrar y empezó a caminar dando saltitos.

*Anderson, el señor Hummel te ha tocado dentro*


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt entró en su casa y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que había pasado. Resulta que el completo desconocido del paraguas estaba en su instituto. Todo parecía perfecto.

*Tranquilo Kurt es sólo otro hetero más, relájate, nada de ilusiones*

Kurt se dijo así mismo que ya era hora de buscarlo en My Space. Cogió su ordenador y se metió en su página, en el cuadrado de buscar tecleó: Blaine Anderson. Allí estaba, con una foto de perfil en la que salía muy guapo. Kurt pensó si enviarle la petición o no. Se decantó por mandársela. Kurt cambió su estado de My Space por: 'A veces, cuando menos te lo esperas brilla el sol'. Kurt se alejó de su ordenador y bajó a ver a su padre.

-¿Papá?

-Dime Kurt.

-Papá, ¿crees que alguien puede enamorarse de un desconocido? –Le dijo algo avergonzado.

-Claro Kurt, el amor nunca sabes cuando viene. Solo viene. Es como… cuando….hay un día lluvioso y el sol sale entre las nubes negras.

-No consigo entenderlo papá-Le dijo algo confuso.

-A ver, tú eres la nube negra, sólo tienes que decidir si quieres tapar el rayo de sol o dejarlo brillar.

-O sea que,me estás diciendo que yo tengo que decidir si dejo a mi corazón enamorarse de ese desconocido o no ¿es así?-Le dijo intentando comprenderlo.

-Sí, algo así-Le dijo Burt moviendo las manos.

Kurt no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel día cuando de repente salió el sol.

-Muchas gracias papá- Dijo huyendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

-Kurt… ¿tienes algo que contarme?

-¿Yo? ¡No! –Dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-¿Kurt? –Dijo Burt mirándolo seriamente.

-Está bien…-Dijo a regañadientes-El otro día-Se sentó en la silla del comedor-cuando mi día había sido horrible salí a la calle y me senté en mi poyete habitual.

-¿El que está entre la cafetería y la tienda de música? –Dijo su padre interrumpiéndolo.

-Sí, ese-prosiguió- Me senté allí y empezó a llover y entonces alguien me dijo que iba a resfriarme, se sentó a mi lado y abrió un paraguas-No pudo evitar sonreír-Estos días me lo he estado encontrando y resulta que está en mi instituto, en el glee club y es tan gua…quiero decir… canta tan bien-Dijo Kurt suspirando.

-Entiendo,-Dijo Burt-¿y ese misterioso chico? ¿Es gay?-le dijo hablando, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-No lo sé, aunque debe ser hetero, nadie así puede ser gay-dijo con cara algo desilusionada.

-Eh, venga, no digas eso hasta que no lo averigües-le dijo tocándole la mano- Ahora vamos a cenar, se ha hecho muy tarde.

-Está bien…pero nada de grasas papá-Dijo Kurt regañándolo.

Mientras que su padre hacía la cena Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su padre. 'Sólo tienes que decidir si quieres taparlo o dejarlo brillar'.

Cuando terminó de cenar subió a su cuarto y decidió coger su ordenador y entrar en My Space.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine había terminado de cenar. Una ensalada y una cola ligth. Cuando sus padres no estaban era lo que cenaba. Se fue a su cuarto y decidió replantearse si buscar a Kurt en My Space. Abrió la página y tenía una petición de amistad. Parece que alguien se le había adelantado. Blaine aceptó la petición.

*¡Está conectado! ¿Debo hablarle?*

Mensaje

K: Hola chico del paraguas.

Blaine sonreía. ¿Era verdad que ese chico le estaba empezando a gustar?

B: Hola ojos azules. ¿Ya me echabas de menos?

K: ¡Claro que no! Sólo echaba de menos tus pasos de bailes.

B: No me has visto bailar todavía.

K: Todavía. Ya te obligaré.

B: Cuando quieras.

Blaine pensó antes de volverle a escribir.

B: Tú hoy me has hecho varias preguntas, es mi turno de preguntar.

K: ¿Qué quieres saber?

B: ¿Qué te pasaba aquel día?

K: ¿El día que nos conocimos? Estaba cansado de todo.

B: ¿A qué te refieres con todo?

K: No te conozco, no voy a decirte tantos detalles de mi vida.

B: Sí me conoces, sabes que me llamo Blaine Anderson, que tengo 17 años, que canto de maravilla, que mis pasos de bailes son espectaculares y que tengo un paraguas. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

Durante unos minutos Kurt no respondía. Blaine se estaba empezando a impacientar.

K: Perdona, me llamó mi padre. Claro que necesito saber algo más.

B: Está bien. Soy todo oídos. ¿Qué quieres saber?

K: ¿Dónde ibas cuando nos conocimos?

B: Iba a la tienda de música.

K: ¿Qué ibas a comprar?

B: No lo sabía, simplemente iba a mirar.

K: ¿Qué quieres hacer en el futuro?

B: Supongo que salir de Lima. Ir a cumplir mi sueño. Aunque primero quiero encontrar a alguien especial.

K: ¿A alguien especial? No entiendo.

B: Al amor de mi vida.

Blaine tuvo un escalofrío. Aunque lo que no sabía que la persona que estaba detrás de la otra pantalla había tenido esa misma sensación.

K: ¿Por qué te importaba que me resfriara?

B: ¿No puedo ser buena persona?

K: No te creo. Pero vale.

K: ¿Qué… pensaste al verme?

Blaine razonó la respuesta.

B: Se acabó el tiempo. Demasiadas preguntas. Es tu turno. Debes contarme que te pasaba para que yo responda a esa pregunta.

K: Ese no era el trato.

B: No hicimos ningún trato.

K: Vale… estaba cansada de todos. A veces del Glee Club, del señor Schue y su favoritismo y… de las parejas.

B: ¿De las parejas?

K: No eres el único que quiere encontrar a alguien especial… Te toca responder.

B: Sólo la responderé si mañana nos vemos.

K: Claro que nos veremos, vamos al mismo instituto (?)

B: Te digo fuera del instituto. En nuestro poyete, por ejemplo.

K: ¿Nuestro poyete? ¿Ahora lo compartimos?

B: ¡Claro! ¿No lo sabías?

K: Pues no… no había sido informado.

B: Pues allí nos vemos, ¿a las 17:00? Sí, es buena hora y por cierto… lleva paraguas he oído que va a llover y no quiero que te resfríes ;) Tengo que irme, es muy tarde, te veo mañana.

Blaine se desconectó antes de que su amigo pudiera contestarle. Podría aparecer o no. Era decisión suya.


	6. Chapter 6

*Este chico es una caja de sorpresa* *¿Era una cita?*

Aunque creía que sí Kurt tenía que asegurarse que su amigo era gay, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos fueran más allá si él no era gay.

Kurt revisó su lista de contactos de My Space, buscaba a Mercedes.

*Conectada, bien*

Mensaje

K: Mercedes, necesito que me hagas un favor.

M: Hola Kurtie, hola a ti también, dime, ¿qué quieres?

K: ¿Te acuerdas del chico nuevo?

M: ¿El moreno guapo que canta bien?

K: Sí… ese. Bien, necesito que averigües si es gay.

M: ¿Es que te gusta? Cuéntamelo todo.

K: A ver, yo lo conocí antes, justo dos días antes se había sentado junto a mí en mi poyete habitual y me había tapado de la lluvia. Y ahora pues seguimos hablando y quiero saber si es gay antes de dejar que mis sentimientos sigan más allá. A demás es bueno para ti porque como me rompa el corazón tendrás que recoger los trocitos.

M: ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

K: No lo veía necesario… no pensaba que volvería a encontrarme con él.

M: Está bien, mañana lo averiguo y cuenta conmigo

K: Gracias Mercedes, te debo una. Me voy a domir. Te quiero.

M: Adiós Kurtie, descansa. Yo también te quiero.

Kurt cerró My Space y se metió en la cama. Mañana iba a ser un gran día, aunque el todavía no lo sabía.

Se levantó como otra mañana cualquiera. Desayunó y se fue al instituto.

Hoy tenía que descubrir si Blaine era gay o no. Hace frío y Kurt no había cogido nada de abrigo. Corrió hasta llegar al instituto para refugiarse allí.

Fue a su taquilla. Y cuando la abrió un papelito cayó de ella. Decía algo: 'No te olvides del paraguas-B' Kurt miró a un lado y después al otro. El propietario de la nota no estaba por allí. Kurt cogió la nota y mientras caminaba por el pasillo releyéndola, sonreía.

Había llegado a clase de español y como siempre estaba junto a Mercedes.

-Kurtie, todavía no le he preguntado pero sólo por la letra tiene pinta de gay-dijo susurrando.

-¿A qué la tiene muy bonita?-dijo suspirando.

-Kurt, ¡te has enamorado!-Dijo alzando la voz.

-¡Sh! Mercedes, ¿quieres que nos llamen la atención?

-Perdón, perdón.

-¿Y…bueno, cuando vas a preguntárselo?

-Ahora en el comedor. Luego te cuento.

Sonó la campana y Kurt salió de clase. Mercedes tenía que hacer una misión para él.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine estaba comiendo en una mesa solo cuando una chica del Glee Club de la cual no recordaba su nombre se le acercó.

-¿Hola? ¿Quieres algo? –Dijo Blaine algo extrañado.

-Hola Blaine, mi nombre es Mercedes, ¿qué tal?-Dijo sentándose en frente del moreno.

-Hola Mercedes, pues… bien, comiendo ¿y tú? –Blaine seguía mirándola con cara extraña.

-Pues vengo a saber de ti. ¿Te importa? Es algo que siempre hago, para saber de los chicos del club… estoy… escribiendo una especie de diario y voy describiendo a cada uno. –Dijo Mercedes dudando de sus palabras.

-Ah… interesante. Genial. Puedes preguntar.

-Genial. ¿Tu nombre completo?

-Blaine Devon Anderson-Dijo mientras miraba a la chica escribir en su 'diario'

-¿Instituto procedente?

-Academia Dalton.

-¿Prenda favorita de vestir?

-Pajaritas-Dijo Blaine ahora sí que sí muy extrañado a las preguntas de su compañera.

-Muy bien, una última. ¿Eres gay?

Blaine se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar la pregunta de su descarada acompañante. Razono la respuesta.

-No… no soy gay.

Blaine tragó saliva, estaba mintiendo.

-Ah… bueno pues muchas gracias Blaine. Ya nos veremos en el glee club, cuídate-Dijo Mercedes cerrando su libreta.

Blaine no sabía a qué venía tantas preguntas, lo del diario le pareció muy raro pero contestar a unas simples preguntas no le iba a hacer daño. Aunque la última…

*¿Por qué has mentido Blaine?*

Daba igual. Lo había hecho. Ahora lo único que quería es que fueran las 17:00 para reunirse con Kurt . Blaine se había desconectado antes de que su amigo pudiera responderle pero sabía que entre ellos dos había algo. Sabía que iba a parecer. O eso pensaba él, porque la respuesta que tanto había pensado Blaine a la pregunta de Mercedes no le iba a hacer mucha gracia a Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt esperaba a Mercedes apoyado en su taquilla. Estaba impaciente. Si le decía que sí Kurt podía haber encontrado a su alguien especial, quién sabe. Kurt vió acercarse a Mercedes, su cara no era muy alegre.

*¿Qué le pasa?*

-Eh Kurtie, ¿Qué tal la comida? –Dijo Mercedes algo desilusionada, lo que le iba a decir a su amigo no eran buenas noticias.

-Da igual cómo me haya ido la comida, dime, ¿qué te ha dicho?-Djo Kurt mordiéndose el labio inferior de los nervios.

-Esto…Pues… me ha dicho…-Dijo la chica balbuceando.

-Vamos Mercedes, ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Lo siento Kurt… Me ha dicho que no es gay-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

A Kurt se le cambió la cara.

-Gra…gracias Mercedes, te veo luego, no me encuentro bien, creo que me iré a casa-Dijo cerrando su taquilla. No se encontraba nada, nada bien.

-Te llamo después Kurtie, te quiero- Dijo destrozada por ver a su amigo así.

-Y..yo…- Dijo Kurt, que salió corriendo de los pasillos.

Fue a ver al director y le dejó marcharse a casa. Su cara aunque no fuera de enfermedad estaba mal.

*¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido Kurt? ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué todo era verdad? ¿Qué ibas a encontrar al amor de tu vida?*

Kurt no sabía dónde ir. Cuando se sentía mal siempre iba a su poyete habitual. Ahora, no podía. Ese poyete lo recordaba a él. Tampoco podía ir a casa. No tenía ganas de explicarle a su padre porque había salido antes del instituto.

Se sentó en un banco no muy lejos del instituto. Cogió su móvil, entró en My Space y cambió su estado: 'Y la lluvia vuelve a caer y no, no tengo paraguas, ni quiero'. De pronto le sonó un mensaje de Mercedes: 'Blaine ha preguntado por ti en el ensayo del Glee Club'.

Genial. A Kurt le había fastidiado mucho perderse el ensayo. Esta semana su tarea era musicales y quería ver las actuaciones de sus compañeros.

*Será idiota* Kurt miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la campana del instituto estaba a punto de sonar. Se levantó y se fue antes de que cierta persona pudiera verle.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine salió del instituto. Cuando le preguntó a Mercedes porque Kurt no estaba en el ensayo ella le miró con cara de enfado y no le respondió. Había sido muy raro. Pero a Blaine no le importaba. Hoy había quedado con él. Blaine tenía muchas ganas.

Mientras camina por la calle miró al cielo, *Sí, hoy va a llover* Le había dicho a Kurt que llevara paraguas. Pensar en la lluvia le recordó a aquel día. Como se acercó a esos ojos azules. Un escalofrío recorrió a Blaine. No pudo evitar sonreír. Empezaba a hacer frío así que Blaine se pusó la chaqueta y corrió hasta su casa.

Antes de comer se metió en My Space por si él estaba allí, aunque por desgracia no lo estaba. Blaine no tenía ganas de cocinar por lo que pidió una pizza. Mientras comía vio una serie a la que andaba enganchado.

Terminó de comer. Solo eran las 16:05 pero Blaine empezó a arreglarse. Se la lavó los dientes y se engominó el pelo. Tiró los restos de pizza. Y se sentó a esperar que fuera más tarde. Estaba muy impaciente. Para calmarse se sentó al piano y empezó a tocar 'One Thing'.

'Cause you've that one thing'

Porque él tiene esa cosa. Blaine estaba seguro, de qué aquel muchacho tenía algo. Algo que lo había cautivado. Algo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio, aunque aquel día estuviera triste. No pensaba que volvería a encontrárselo y lo hizo. Y ahora va a quedar con él. Y espera que sea una tarde maravillosa.

Blaine no paraba de dar vueltas. Sólo eran las 16:40. Decidió salir ya. Cogió la chaqueta, y cuando llegó al paragüero se paró.

*¿Lo cojo? No, mejor no, hoy le toca a él taparme a mí*

Blaine salió de casa. Andaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Cuando le cayó una gota de lluvia. El castaño miró al cielo y sonrío. Miró el reloj. 16:55. Blaine aceleró el paso.

Ahí estaba el poyete. Se sentó. Y esperó. Kurt debería llegar en un par de minutos.

17:15

Blaine no dejaba de mirar el reloj. ¿Dónde estaba Kurt?

17:25

*Debe estar al llegar, le habrá surgido algo*

17:45

Blaine no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que Kurt no iba a ir a su cita. Había sido demasiado directo. No debería haberle presionado. Justo en ese momento empezó a llover. Blaine no llevaba paraguas, pero hoy no le importaba mojarse.

*¿Dónde estás Kurt?*

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Pero Blaine seguía ahí. Sentado en aquel poyete. Sabía que él no iba a venir pero sólo le apetecía sentarse y mojarse.

Blaine no para de mirar a su lado, aquella parte del poyete no estaba ocupada por Kurt, aunque no sabía porque.

Se levantó, muy mojado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Blaine pensó en irse a casa pero no es lo que hizo.

Fue caminando, con paso ligero, mojándose, a casa de la persona que debería haber traído hoy un paraguas.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt había decidido no ir a su 'cita' con Blaine. No quería enamorarse. Todo había sido una ilusión suya. Nada había sido real.

Kurt estaba tumbado en su cama pensando en todas las veces que había pensado a lo largo de aquella tarde levantarse e ir a su cita. Pero se le había quitado de la cabeza al recordar que Mercedes le había dicho que no era gay.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Llovía a mares. 'Llévate paraguas' le había dicho 'Va a llover'. *Espero que no se haya mojado* *Pero ¿Qué dices Hummel?, sácatelo de la cabeza* Pero Kurt no podía. Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación intentando olvidarlo.

De pronto su padre apareció en su cuarto:

-Kurt, hay un chico en la puerta, pregunta por ti-Dijo Burt abriendo la puerta.

-Vale, ahora abajo, un momento-Dijo Kurt con cara de sorprendido.

*¿Un chico?* Kurt estaba muy extrañado, se puso unas zapatillas de andar por casa y bajó las escaleras. *¿Quién es?*

Llegó abajo y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa encontró a un chico moreno, un poco más bajo que él empapado de agua.

-¿¡Qué?!-Dijo Kurt. Cerró la puerta.

Volvió a sonar la puerta, varias veces. Al otro lado un chaval no paraba de gritar el nombre de Kurt.

-Kurt, abre, por favor- Dijo Blaine, gritando en el rellano de la casa de Kurt.

Kurt respiró hondo. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Kurt, tragando saliva.

-Te he estado esperando, y no has venido, me siento estúpido ¿sabes?-Dijo Blaine algo asqueado.

-Tengo mis razones para hacerlo-Dijo Kurt.

-¿A sí? Entonces dime, ¿cuáles son?-Dijo Blaine que no entendía nada.

-No son de tu incumbencia, deja de gritar,-Kurt cerró la puerta, estaban solos- a demás no era una cita normal no tenía la obligación de haber ido.

-Vamos, ¿me estas negando que entre nosotros no hay nada?- Dijo Blaine tocándose el pelo mojado

*Está demasiado guapo*

-No… no tenemos nada. No te conozco de nada-Dijo Kurt con un nudo en la garganta. Lo que acababa de decir le había dolido más de lo que pensaba.

-Está bien… -Dijo Blaine, con los ojos llorosos- Espero que encuentres a alguien al que conozcas. Y… una cosa más, ¿te importa prestarme un paraguas? Está lloviendo mucho y no he traído…

-Cla…claro. Pasa.

Kurt abrió la puerta y Blaine entró. Se quedó apoyado en una pared esperando a Kurt. Burt pasó por el salón y lo vió, le sonrío. A los dos minutos apareció Kurt con un paraguas azul.

-Adiós Blaine-Dijo Kurt cerrando la puerta.

Kurt se tiró al suelo apoyando en la puerta. ¿Era una lágrima lo que corría por su mejilla? Sí lo era. Parece que aunque él quisiera aquel moreno le había dado dentro y ya era demasiado tarde para sacarlo. 'No… no tenemos nada' se repetía, no era lo que le gustaría haberle dicho pero era mejor dejarlo así.

Burt no pudo verle así y se sentó a su lado, apoyado en la puerta también.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te ha hecho daño? –Dijo dándole un pañuelo para que se secará las lágrimas.

-No, papá da igual. Simplemente me enamoré y él… él no es gay. –Dijo aceptando el pañuelo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Te lo ha dicho él?- Dijo Burt mirando los ojos azules de Kurt.

-No... Bueno sí... No exactamente, Mercedes se lo preguntó-Dijo Kurt recordando cuando su amiga se lo dijo.

-Mira Kurt, a lo mejor me equivoco pero ese chico ha estado persiguiendo, te ha propuesto una cita y cuando tú no has acudido ha venido a casa empapado para verte, ¿no crees que sí que siente algo por ti?

-No sé papá… ahora que lo presentas así… creo que voy a irme al poyete a pensar-dijo levantándose- Gracias papá, por todo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Kurt salió de casa. Cogió otro paraguas y mientras caminaba por la calle pensaba en lo que su padre le había dicho. Cuando llegó a su poyete solo pudo ver un paraguas azul. Su paraguas azul.

-Ho…hola-Dijo Kurt sentándose.

Blaine lo miró y no dijo nada.

-Vale. Hablaré yo…te debo una disculpa- Kurt cerró el paraguas y el agua empezó a caerle- Hace una semana apareciste en mi vida. Yo estaba justo aquí dónde estoy ahora, harto de las parejas, del amor, de todo en general, y entonces un chico se me acercó y me alegró la tarde. Nunca creí que lo vería de nuevo, pero resulta que iba a mi instituto. No sé cómo he llegado a esto y es una auténtica locura pero resulta que me he enamorado de ese chico y hoy me ha dolido decirle que no teníamos nada. Y por eso estoy aquí. Aunque en realidad no sabía que estarías aquí. Blaine lo que quiero decirte que ese chico eres tú y que no sé cómo ha pasado pero creo que estoy enamorado de ti y lo siento por no haber aparecido hoy. En serio. Ahora mismo me siento muy estúpido diciendo esto, ya que tú eres hetero pero necesitaba decírtelo.

Blaine se giró para mirarle. Algo que Kurt no sabía es que había estado sonriendo con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Hetero? Kurt, ¿No me has visto todos estos días? He ido a tu casa empapado para decirte que te quería pero cuando me has dicho que no había nada mi mundo se ha caído y sólo quería irme.

Kurt y Blaine se miraban. A los ojos. Unos ojos azules y unos color avellana. Kurt no sabía qué hacer. Su respiración era entrecortada.

-Te estás empapando, no quiero que te resfríes- Dijo Blaine. Como aquel día.

-No me importa mojarme-Dijo Kurt.

Blaine se acercó y Kurt igual. Sus labios se rozaron. Se fundieron en un beso. Los dos se mojaban. Pero no importaba. Blaine mordía le labio de Kurt. Kurt sólo podía sonreír mientras lo besaba.

A lo mejor era verdad. A lo mejor era verdad que había alguien para todo el mundo. ¿Ese era su alguien especial? ¿Blaine el de Kurt y Kurt el de Blaine? Parece que sí.

Mientras se besaban un rayo de sol les dio en los ojos. Como aquel día. Se separaron para mirar al cielo.

*Vaya, es eso verdad de que después de la tormenta viene la calma* -Pensó Kurt.

Volvió a mirar a Blaine, estaba entero mojado y sonrío.

-**FIN-**

Espero que les haya gustado :) Si es así diganmelo en los comentarios 3


End file.
